1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved impact resistant woven body which exhibits a relatively low reduction in tensile properties (i.e. tenacity, energy-to-break, tensile modulus etc) on repeated tensile impacts and to articles of manufacture which comprise said woven body. In a more preferred aspect, this invention relates to an improved parachute sling for connection of an animate or inanimate cargo to a parachute and to a parachute and sling combination which comprises the improved sling of this invention.
2. Prior Art
Animate and inamimate cargo are often aerially deployed using a combination of a parachute, cargo and a sling composed of multiple plies of fibrous webbing connecting the cargo to the parachute lines. During the deployment of the parachute, the sling experiences impact caused by rapid deceleration of the parachute. It is desired that the sling is constructed of such material to enable the sling to withstand repeated impacts. Heretofore, it was believed that the tensile strength of the sling was of primary importance.